The present invention relates in general to electrical switches, and more particularly, to toggle actuated switches of the single pole double throw, and double pole double throw, type with self-contained indicating means.
Selectively operable electrical switches have long been utilized for actuating electrical components of industrial equipment, and for simultaneously engaging an indicator light to show when the equipment is in energized condition. Such indicator lights are typically located on a control panel associated with the equipment. When a multiplicity of such switches is required, and particularly when separate indicator lights are located remote from their respective switches, it is frequently difficult to associate the indicator light with the operating position of a particular switch. Even when the indicator light is mounted in closer proximity to the switch, it can be difficult to associate the condition of the switch in relation to the actuation of a light if the switch is utilized for controlling multiple circuit arrangements. While toggle type switches have been available with illuminated bats or toggle levers, the illumination of the bat itself does not necessarily depict a particular operating condition of the device actuated by the switch.
Various means have also been utilized or proposed to provide a legend for indicating the operating condition of the switch. Such arrangements have often suffered drawbacks, such as difficulty in applying them to the switch, not being susceptible of easy notice, and being unchangeable for different operating functions of the switch.